Hold Me
by callmeyourunicorn
Summary: Brittany wanted to meet this mysterious girl by their neighborhood, what would happen by the moment she does? BRITTANA


A/N: Enjoy

"Seriously Steph! Get down here!"

"Don't wanna."

"Stephanie!" Brittany yelled at her sister as the younger blonde continued sticking out her tongue at her elder sister. "Just tell me how did you even get up there?" Brittany pleaded as she tried to reach her sister by the upper cabinet.

Stephanie has been bugging Brittany for about 2 hours now if she can go to their new neighbour's house and play, Brittany on the other hand wasn't allowed to let her sister go out for it was pretty late and their parents are not yet home. So when Brittany went upstairs Stephanie pulled out the ladder and climbed up the cabinet.

"It's my secret. What if you got up here too, and stole my spot?" Stephanie shouted as she tried to pout at her sister.

"I promise, I won't." Brittany mumbled as she dramatically placed her finger by her chest and playfully crossing her heart, like seriously how is she going to fit up there? Whatever! Stephanie however just simply continued staring at her. "I swear to God Steph if you don't get down here by the next 10 seconds you won't have any fruit loops tomorrow. And you won't get to play with Lisa by the morning"

"Okay. Okay I'm going down but don't look. I don't want you to see my trick." The 7 year old blonde girl mumbled seriously. Brittany let out a deep sigh afore stepping out the kitchen. "Don't peak Britt-Britt. Cover your eyes." Brittany lazily obeyed and automatically rolled her eyes when she saw her sister stumbling in front her whilst the other girl smiled giddily.

Brittany sluggishly walked towards the couch and immediately slumped afore reaching for the remote control. She groaned loudly as she continuously tapped the remote to look for something to watch. She hates Friday nights, this was supposed to be the nights that she's hanging out with her friends and everything. For sure her friends were having the ritual party by Puck's house. Quinn even texted her to sneak out. And of course she said no, and now what? She is currently suffering from the little devil's assault. Totally love weekends!

"You know you can always leave me in Lisa's house. Santana can babysit us." Brittany's little sister mumbled as she innocently looked at the TV.

"And who's Santana?"

"Lisa's elder sister. She's really nice and pretty, she even thought us how to sing." Stephanie shrugged gaining Brittany's confused look as she wonder who the hell is Santana.

"How come I didn't meet her? Is she even going to school at McKinley?"

"I think, yes. But she barely goes out though."

"Why?" Brittany asked as she kept her eyes at her little sister who continuously answered her questions.

"She doesn't have any friends."

"Why?"

"Because she's new."

"That didn't stop Lisa to be friends with you."

"Santana always said she wanted to be different."

Brittany stared at her little sister blankly as she kept her mind flying about this stranger girl Santana, Lisa's family transferred last 2 weeks and Stephanie immediately made friends with the youngest Lopez. Steph said that they were from Europe or Hawaii? Really not sure.

She knit her brows together as she recall the times she drop her sister by the neighbour's house and she never saw anyone but Lisa and her parents, they were nice and they even gave her cupcakes every time she passes by. That's why she's pretty shocked that Stephanie told her that Lisa has indeed an elder sister.

Her thoughts was disturbed when her mom and dad bounced through the door, she immediately got up the couch followed by her younger sister giving their parents kisses.

"Mom! Can I play with Lisa tomorrow? Please." Stephanie pleaded. Brittany just eyed her little sister playfully, an obvious smirk playing in her lips as she watched the youngest blonde's hands clasped together whilst giving their mom the signature Pierce pout. Stephanie learned it from her every time she goes out on the weekends. And now the little Pierce has been using it. Just great!

"Of course, baby." Their mom mumbled as she ruffled Stephanie's hair.

Baam! Nobody can resist that.

And like a lightning the little girl sprinted inside the kitchen where her dad has been preparing the Chinese takeout they bought. Brittany smiled at the sight of her sister being carefree and lively, just like before high school strikes, where the anxiety starts.

"You going out tomorrow?" Ella asked her elder daughter who has been watching TV. She sat beside the other blonde before plopping her feet over Brittany's lap. She knows Brittany loves party and making friends and stuff and as her parents they've been trying to give what their eldest daughter wanted- but not every time.

"Nope." Brittany answered as she rubbed her mom's tired feet. What? She's a good daughter. She removed her mom's heels before brushing her fingernails over the sore muscles gaining her mom's sweet smile.

"Why? I mean… Steph'll be out so you'll be alone in here." Her mom said as she got off her feet and dragged Brittany inside the kitchen where the youngest and male Pierce has been already starting their dinner. Brittany just shrugged as a response before taking her own seat.

"I can babysit Lisa and Steph." The blonde offered.

"Santana will babysit us." Stephanie piped in as she continued chewing gaining a glare from her mom.

"Santana is nice. I like her." Their mom said.

"You know her too?" Brittany questioned. Like seriously? How the hell her mom knew this Santana girl and she don't? Is this Santana girl even exists? Because seriously if her dad knew her as well then she may have to lose it!

"Very sweet girl." Her dad added by the end of the table as he chomped his own sushi.

"That's it. Who's this Santana girl and how come I didn't get to meet her?" she whined before flinging her chopstick by the corner before flopping her elbows over the table as she looked at the rest of the Pierce's seriously.

She's interested okay? Her whole family has been throwing and tossing lots of good words about this mysterious girl and she doesn't even know her? C'mon! What if she's hot? Right! Stephanie told her that this Santana is pretty. She doesn't trust her baby sister's taste though. Anyways. What if? Right?

"Because you aren't always here." Stephanie shrugged as she munched another sushi.

"That's not true. I…um…I'm just studying at Quinn's."

"Like everyday?" Here we go! Seriously? Quinn and Brittany are inseparable. Problem? They've been best friends since the 1st grade when the other blonde almost tackled her on the nose. But after that they've been best friends ever since.

"Whatever. So who's this **Santana**?" she wailed emphasizing the Lopez's name as she averted her eyes to her mom and back to her dad.

"Lisa's elder sister." Her parents mumbled in unison. Brittany gave them the most unimpressed look before leaning her back against her chair. Ella chuckled at her daughter's impatience before putting her own chopstick at the side and plopped her elbow by the table mirroring her elder's daughter position a while ago. "Santana always drops Steph home, you know that Lisa and Steph are classmates, right? And she's really nice. One time I asked her to stay for dinner and she did."

"And I think I'm supposed to know about that dinner because I live here?"

"Slumber party with Quinn." Stephanie again piped in receiving Brittany's glare. "Why is it even big deal to you?"

"Oh wait. Because my family has been praising her for the last 20 minutes?" she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh is my eldest baby jealous?" her dad cooed.

"Dad! I'm not. I'm just curious is all." She reasoned before picking her chopstick and pretended delving her food as she avoided everybody's devilish looks.

Fine! Her family knows that she's gay and stuff. And the best part is they accept her for that, one time her mom even sent her picture of someone who's obviously gay and oh wait for the caption 'Found you a girlfriend' God! Oh how she loves her mom! And her dad too, he even brought her to a bar and he even paid for the drinks that Brittany and this girl she met inside the crowded room.

So she's not going to wonder of one day her parents would be bringing some stranger and let her marry. Well, doubt that! They love Brittany too much.

"I've told you everything already, sweetie."

"Britt, I told you I can go there on my own." Stephanie whined whilst riding her bike. Brittany has been following her little sister by taking her morning run. Well it's been her 3rd round all over their street and she practically slowed down every time she passes by the Lopez's house throwing glances if a sudden brunette will appear, it's pretty impossible that this Santana girl is blonde, right? They're all Latin.

"Britt!" the little blonde wailed eyeing her sister who has been holding the back of her bike preventing her to go faster. She was on her way to Lisa's house when Brittany appeared out of nowhere and halted her way to the new neighbour's house.

"I'm coming with you." Brittany shrugged as she held her sister's bike gaining the little blonde's glare. Brittany mirrored Stephanie's looks before latching her arms around the other blonde's neck playfully.

"It's just another block."

"So?"

"You want to meet Santana? Yie. Britt-Britt." Stephanie teased her sister as she halted her bike completely startling Brittany.

"What?"

"You want to see Santana. You want her!"

"No. I don't." Brittany said shortly avoiding her sister's playful gaze.

She just wants to meet this Santana, okay? That's just it! Well, according to her parents she sounded nice and all. So… yea. She just wants to meet her.

"Whatever you say Britt."

Brittany has been glaring at her sister since they arrive at the Lopez's yard, the little blonde has been teasing her elder sister about being nervous and stuff. Nervous?

Like who's nervous? Her hands are just simply sweating like a river and her legs are almost giving away and plus she can't breathe! Like what the hell? Why are you even going to be nervous? She's just going to drop her sister off. Duh!

She just ignored her sister before averting her eyes somewhere and she was a little startle when sudden abrupt footsteps reached her ears, causing her sister to shimmy excitedly beside her. She placed her hand by her sister's shoulder as she smiled excitedly.

The door swung open revealing Mrs Lopez wearing her glowing smile and her usual office outfit, followed by the most good looking Latino she has ever seen, Lisa's father who as well wore his office suit. They smiled widely before greeting the both blondes, swinging the door open Brittany and Stephanie got in revealing the beautiful and elegant house of the Lopez's.

She has never got in their house, sometimes they asked her if she wanted to get it, she just shook her head and they would just brushed it off. And usually she just simply drops Steph off and she'll be on her way to school or Quinn's.

Everything in here totally screams money and everything they have. **Just Wow!**

Brittany's eyes landed on one their family pictures where four Latin were starring the frame.

Literally her jaw dropped when she noticed another brunette standing beside Lisa, the brunette was wearing one of those bitchy smile that will never get you irritated instead you will look for more pictures of her, if she smiles the same. She's really pretty. Even in just a photo, she looks like an angel. Brittany can feel her jaw slacking as she stared longer on those brown eyes, god it's hypnotizing!

She almost leaped when her sister nudged her hips, she eyed the little blonde dangerously receiving the same looks from her sister, their staring contest was distracted when Lisa's voice screaming Stephanie's name came bouncing down the stairs before engulfing the other blonde into a tight bear hug.

She remembered Quinn and she smiled giddily, just like Quinn they could tackle or slap each other all day and they will never get tired of hurting each other physically but at the end of the day they'll be the first person to coo each other just like sisters.

"Hi Brittany." The small brunette muttered as she waved her hand. Brittany returned the gestures smiling widely.

"You can go now, Britt-Britt." Her sister yelled over her shoulder as she was being tugged by Lisa upstairs.

She just rolled her eyes before walking towards the door, she was a little disappointed she didn't see this Santana girl they were talking about, like seriously? Does she live under a rock or what?

Better go home, she'll just curl in her bed or something, Quinn haven't called her yet well maybe that bitch is still in her bed drowning from her hangover. Brittany smirked at the thought of Quinn mopping inside her room moaning about her head hurts and everything. Or she can simply plant some carrots or whatever. She took a deep breath before holding the door knob when sudden footsteps rang all throughout the house.

She shrugged and ignored the person behind her completely swung the door open, the cold wind struck her exposed skin for god sake she's wearing her sports bra and running shorts the shiver immediately ran down her spine causing her to shiver.

She almost lost it and her heart almost jumped out when someone tapped her shoulder awakening every nerves and especially her adrenaline rush causing her limbs to go autopilot hitting the person behind her straight in the face.

"Puta…Fuck!" the girl behind her hissed. Brittany immediately faced the person she hit revealing the most gorgeous brown locks she ever seen, it falls perfectly down her shoulder and the slight waves complementing the tanned colour of her skin. She can't quite see her face for she had her palms over her nose, all Brittany can see is her raven hair that freely blocks her face. She wanted to bring her hand and swat those locks so she can see this girl's face but that'll be awkward so.

"Oh my God. I 'm so sorry." She apologised instead she brought her hand over the other girl's shoulder. "I didn't mean to."

The girl just continued moaning as she kept her palms carefully placed over her nose.

"Dios Mio Santana! Are you okay?" Mrs Lopez came rushing down from the stairs immediately swatting the brunette's hands away from her face.

Brittany's mouth almost fell to the ground when she heard Mrs Lopez called this girl Santana, she's Santana?

"Is it another nosebleed?" her mom rambled as she brought her hands by Santana's nose to wipe small amount of blood that came oozing down Santana's lips. "Want me to get you to the hospital?" The smaller Latina just shook her head causing her mom to sigh in relief.

Brittany can feel the guilt in her chest, she's pretty strong now she can prove that, she even made Santana's nose bleed. God! She's so guilty.

"I'm s-so sorry Mrs L-Lopez, I didn't m-mean to. I w-was on m-my way out, when s-someone tapped m-my shoulder a-and… God! I'm so sorry." Brittany stuttered as she fiddled the hem of her sports bra.

"It's not her fault mom." Santana mumbled as she completely took her hands away her face, there are still blood stains and her nose swelling. "I'm fine. You better go, you're late."

"Okay. Baby." Mrs Lopez muttered but still the concern for her daughter still evident in her voice. "Brittany, will you just put some ice on her nose? I really have to go." Yolanda pleaded as she grabbed her suitcase before walking back to Santana kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course Mrs Lopez. Again I'm so sorry." Brittany smiled nervously bobbing her head up and down. The Latina just nodded and smiled sweetly before passing by her and she's out the door.

Santana held her wrist startling Brittany and she just let the other girl tug her inside the kitchen. Santana automatically grabbed some ice pack and offered to Brittany. Brittany can see the almost purple nose of Santana, but she noticed that there are no any signs of anger or irritation from the brunette's face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before dabbing the icepack by the Latina's nose. Brittany can see the smirk that has been playing by Santana's lips. She bit her lower lip before connecting her eyes with Santana, could it be any darker?

Brittany can feel the pounding in her chest tightened by the moment their eyes linked, she can feel the sweat by her hands are dwelling and the way Santana looked at her is more likely to be type of look that'll get your everything weak. They fell into the most awkward silence Brittany has ever experience she wanted to speak but there is something blocking her throat or something. She's just nervous, right?

"It's fine. It's my fault anyways. " Santana broke the ice before holding the icepack by her own hands causing her fingertips to brush with Brittany's. She can see that Brittany immediately froze in her place as she slowly took her hand away.

"I'm Brittany." She mumbled by the moment she remember how to use her voice, Santana just smiled widely before offering her hands to the blonde.

Brittany eyed the tanned hands awkwardly and back to Santana, the Latina slightly wiggled her hands to gain Brittany's attention. The blonde shakily shook Santana's hand she automatically felt the safety she's been craving for, the warmness from the brunette's hand is enough to make her heart flutter and make her head spin.

"I'm Santana."

A/N: And so let me know people XOXO


End file.
